


So Close... and Still... So Far

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [11]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Snufkin creates a brand new song that ends up discarded by himself, Snorkmaiden finds it, and acknowledging what's inside, she decides to perform it in front of everyone.





	So Close... and Still... So Far

_«Perfect, now that I got the notes what is next are the lyrics...»_

Snufkin sighed and sang, improvising the lyrics along with the music that he had already done.

“You're in my arms and all the world is gone... Yes! That's perfect!”

Snufkin wrote the lyrics and kept doing the same thing. Snorkmaiden was walking happily in the place until she heard Snufkin's singing voice in whispers.

“Oh how could I face the faceless days!~”

Snorkmaiden heard that and doubted.  
_«Snufkin?»_

“If I should lose you now?~ Yes!” Snufkin wrote on the paper. “I finished! Hmm...”  
  
He narrowed his eyes.

“I don't know, it's not convin-”  
“SNUFKIN!”

When he saw Moomin get near him, he immediately made a paper ball and threw it somewhere, but for Snorkmaiden it was convenient it went just right next to her foot.

She bent over and took the paper. She started to read it and opened her eyes widely, being completely astounded.

«_This_...»

Snorkmaiden looked at Snufkin and Moomintroll from afar.

_«As I supposed.»_ She thought. _«It was so obvious, but they don't realize it, I didn't. I have been a toy.»_ She smiled painfully, pressing the wrinkly paper against her chest.

«_Something so pretty shouldn't be lost_.» She smiled and looked determined at the paper.

“This is perfect for Emma's gala.” She murmured and looked at the two boys before leaving.

* * *

“So, you're planning to make your own show here, Snorkmaiden! Great! I was just looking for someone!” Exclaimed the Fillyjonk of rat-like aspects.

“Really?”

Emma nodded.  
“What are you planning to do? Read a poem? Dance? A play?”

“No...” She smiled and had the paper in her hands. “I was thinking about singing a song...”

“Perfect! Do you have any idea of what you'll sing?”

“Somehow... but I don't know how it is going to sound...”

Snorkmaiden showed the musical notes of the paper.

“Can you read this?”

“I'm afraid not, sweetheart. I'm a theater lady, after all.”

“A-ah... thanks anyway...”

“Thanks to you!”

* * *

Snorkmaiden was disappointed as she walked through the valley until she met with Mymble and her tons of children having Joxter as another company having a picnic.

“Good morning, Snorkmaiden!” Mymble's daughter shouted.

She stopped everything she was doing when she saw her.

“A-ah, goo-good morning Mymble! Same goes to you Mymblemama and Joxterpapa!”

Mymble just waved her hand and Joxter tipped his hat.

“Where are you going so fast, Snorkmaiden?” Mymble's Daughter asked.

Snorkmaiden sighed.

“Being honest with you, I don't know. I suppose that I'm looking desperately for someone who knows how to play these notes.” She said, showing the paper.

Mymble's Daughter lifted one eyebrow and looked at her with her blue eyes.

“What's that for?”

“You guys know the gala that Emma is organizing, right?”

Mymble's Daughter nodded excitedly.

“I wish Too-Ticky just came out of nowhere...”

Joxter looked at her with a sad smile.  
Mymble cut the sad moment with her comment: “Oh! I'll go! And I'll bring my kitty!

“Mynble...” Joxter muttered, hiding his face with his hat, being clearly embarrassed.

“Ah... that Emma is a lady of such nice and pretty details, don't you think so, honey?”

Joxter lifted his hat and looked at the Mymble.

“Emma who?”

“You know who! The one in charge of the theater!”

“Ah!” When Joxter remembered her, he hit his left hand with his right fist. “Of course, rat lady!” Then, his index finger was under his bottom lip as he looked up to the sky.

Mymble did a "tch" and slapped the mumrik's thigh.

“That's not a nice thing to say, Joxter! How would you feel if someone calls you cat-man!?”

“Honestly, I wouldn't care.” He said, laying down and covering his face with his hat to not get hit by the sunlight. “Those are facts and I admit them.” Joxter crossed his arms behind his head.

Mymble sighed, and her daughter laughed.

“As you were saying, sweetie?” Mymble asked to Snorkmaiden.

“A-ah... I need someone that can play these notes, I'll sing this song in the gala...”

Mymble got closer to see them.

“Ah! Pssh!” She smiled moving her hands up and down. “My darling can do that!”

Mymble took Joxter's hat.  
“Isn't that right, honey?”

Joxter opened one of his eyes.  
“Hm?”

“Could you please play that song in your guitar for Snorkmaiden?”

The mumrik stared at the girl's paper.

“Hm, sure. Why not? Just let me find it...” Joxter searched for his instrument in the things from the picnic, until he found it. “Hahah! Here it is!”

The Joxter moved his finger pointing at him, then, to her. 

“Give me that.”

Snorkmaiden gave it to him and Joxter started to play the notes softly with his acoustic guitar.

The mumrik played the first notes, being that the introduction to the song.

**[E E/ G# C#m Am E A/C# B]**

The song started as a soft one, but from time to time it was getting more intense.

Mymble's children were somehow unsteady, but after Joxter ended up playing, each kid was asleep.

“Was that enough?” He asked giving back the paper to Snorkmaiden.

“More than I could ever have asked for! Thanks!” She smiled. “At least, I know how to sing it!”

“I think the help was for both of us.” Said Joxter pointing at the sleepy children.

Snorkmaiden laughed tenderly when she saw all the little ones in their naps, she made farewells to them and left the place.

* * *

Finally, it was that day, the gala. She was one of the first ones to came. Snorkmaiden wore a beautiful golden shimmering dress that had a fallen shoulders neckline. She also wore star earrings in one of her ears with a red hibiscus next to her ear, decorating her hair. She was more than beautiful in that night, even her face was covered in makeup, her lips were made red passion and her eyes full of mascara screamed for attention, and as a final accessory, she wore various golden bracelets on her right wrist.

Snorkmaiden had Snork's company, giving her support while Emma was organizing the band.

The people started to come.

Emma went to greet all of them. The Fillyjonk wore a red dress of long sleeves, it was such a long dress, that her feet weren't visible. She had a bit of shadow and red lipstick. Her hair was just like always, except that on her head she wore a big hat of the same velvet of her dress, full of yellow, violet and white flowers.

“Goodnight to everyone! Thanks for coming, thanks for coming!” She said greeting each one of them with a nice handshake.

Snorkmaiden sat in one of the white tables, being lonely, looking at the guests.

And that's when he came, with his family.

“Goodnight! It always good to see you, Moomins!” Emma said excitedly to the family.

Moomimpapa wore a black suit with a rose in the pocket where the handkerchief belonged, combining perfectly with the red stripe of his iconic top hat.

Moominmama wore pearl earrings, her dress was royal blue with a mermaid's tail and a neckline of Queen Anna, made out of silk.

And Moomintroll wore the same suit as his father, but this one was a resplendent sky blue. He also had a flower in his pocket, just like Moominpapa, but this one was yellow and out of all of the family he was the only one to wear a pastel blue bow on his tail!

Snorkmaiden blushed when she saw him and then she ran to him.

“Moomin!”

“Snorkmaiden!” He shouted just as excited as she was. 

“You look so good!!!” They exclaimed this at the same time, making them laugh. 

“Is so good to see you here!” Moomin said.

“I have to say the same thing for you, Moomin.”

“Do you think Snufkin will come?”

That question hurt her deeply.

“I don't know.” Said with coldness. “But I know that Mymblemama and Joxterpapa will be here.”

“And Mymble wouldn't lose this for anything!” Moomin smiled while talking about the daughter of the big lady.

Snorkmaiden laughed.  
“Yeah.”

Moomin sighed and his eyes became bright.

“I really hope Snufkin comes... I would be so disappointed if he didn't.”

The eyes of the golden maiden showed unhappiness. Her eyes did became bright, but not for hope, but because of sadness.

Minutes passed by. Moomin was starting to lose hope while he was sitting next to the girl in one of those white tables.

“He won't be here. Don't you think?”

Snorkmaiden smirked and patted his back.

“I'm pretty sure he's late... don't lose your ho-”

The door opened abruptly. Moomin looked at it, but who entered the door was...

“TOO-TICKY!?” Snorkmaiden and Moomin shouted.

The sturdy girl smiled and waved at them sheepishly from afar. She wore a tuxedo suit with brown shoes and no hat.

Too-Ticky grabbed a drink and walked around the place.

Moomin got tired from the wait, the music started to play, so he offered his hand to Snorkmaiden.

“May I have this dance, Snorkmaiden?” He winked and bent over quite fancily.

A temporary happiness happened to be in Snorkmaiden for that moment.

“Hahaha! Sure, Moomin!” She held his hand.

The two moomins started to dance a waltz. Snorkmaiden hugged Moomintroll tenderly.

Emma's voice was heard in a corner of the big golden room.

“My goodness! Hello! I wouldn't think you would make it!”

Moomin turned around and saw...

And then they were: Mymble, her daughter, Joxter, Little My and... Snufkin!

Mymble wore a violet sparkly dress of a heart-shaped neckline, her long skirt waved every time she walked. Her arms were gloved with the same color as her dress. Her neck was covered with a cream fur scarf. Her fire-red hair was stylized in a victorian way, upfront was tied up back, but the rest of her hair was in beautiful and big curls that were in her chest and back that ended up under her shoulders. Her eyeshadow matched with her dress and her lips were crimson red.

Joxter wore a big green leaf coat, with borders and big golden buttons, with a chain that was from left to right from the coat's torso. His white shirt had its neck all the way up, it was tied with an amber yellow cravat of thick orange lines, the thing was all clasped with gem, a brilliant blue opal. His coat was made out of green lime silk; his pants were brown with color caramel lines, the length of them ended in his ankles and below them, they were a pair of black boots.

Let's not forget his iconic red hat, with the tiny white rope it tends to have, this time it had pearls attached around the accessory with a red brooch of a gem and a pair of enormous white feathers with a couple more that were green and red, but tinier.

Mymble's Daughter wore a long dress, a dress of a big skirt pleated skirt from her waist. The sleeves were of those that intertwined in a way that they were crossed, showing her shoulders. The fabric was surrounding her torso in spiral form from where it started the fabulous skirt of that magenta precious dress of silk. Her gloves were white and long, ending under her shoulders. Her red hair was made into a beautiful braid to the left, full of flower brooches of many colors, she also had bangs. Her makeup wasn't that heavy, just a simple eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick soft pink.

Mymble's kids wore black suits and the girls tiny sparkly dresses with a white jacket over them.

And finally, Snufkin.

Just like his father, the boy wore something in victorian style. His coat was pretty similar to his father's, except for the localizations and sizes from the very different buttons, and the coat's color was green more lively. His cravat had a black elastic with golden tones, letting down a nice yellow-green silk. Unlike Joxter, his coat was not tucked in his pants, it was free, all outside. The clothing also had sparkle golden drawn flowers. Talking about pants, his were green lime, tucked in his long brown-green heeled boots with golden shoelaces. For this time, he didn't have his hat.

Moomin gasped out of astonishment when he saw him. Snorkmaiden's face saddened and let the troll go.

Moomintroll ran to Snufkin and both hugged each other. Moomin shook his tail various times when seeing him.

“SNUFKIN!”

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin grinned while still embracing him. 

“You look so good!” He said excitedly and looked to the mumrik's family. “Same goes to all of you as well!”

“Aw, thanks, sweetie.” Mymble responded with a smile.

“I can say the same thing for you, Moomin!” Snufkin said.

Suddenly, music started to play.

“Oh! Is that music what my ears hear? Joxter!” Mymble pulled Joxter from his arm. “Come! Let's dance, kitten!”

Joxter chuckled and is taken away, being Mymble the principal role in the dance.

The little ones ran everywhere to dance. Moominmama and Moominpapa were dancing a vals.

Mymble's Daughter, Moomin, and Snufkin stood up there, watching everything. Both boys smiled peacefully, but her...

It was noticeable in the girl's face the sadness. That was until she heard footsteps. She gazed upon herself and her eyes met with Too-Ticky's.

“Too-Ticky! What are you doing here?”

Joxter heard the excited voice of the young one and he looked at what was happening while dancing.

“Let's say that someone communicated with me, I couldn't just waste this opportunity to see you, my My.” She bent over and lifted her hand towards Mymble's Daughter. “Would you have this dance with me?”

The girl blushed and took the blonde's hand.

“...Yes, yes!” She answered excitedly.

Joxter grinned when he saw all of that.

“What's up with that grin, honey?” Asked Mymble while she suddenly lifted him up.

Joxter laughed after that happened.

“Nothing, I just love to see her happy.” He pointed out at the girl.

Mymble smiled and started to move him around in circles. Joxter kept laughing as they were spinning and spinning.

* * *

Snufkin and Moomin were standing next to each other.

“Hmm, it's curious that you're not dancing with Snorkmaiden.” Snufkin said looking at all the couples dancing in the ballroom.

“Yeah, but you know... this is her night!” He answered while taking a snack that a waitress was offering.

“Her night?”

“Yup. She's going to sing. Now, I don't have no one to dance with.”

“Not exactly.” Snufkin smiled and stood in front of him, he bent over and offered his hand to Moomin.

The troll was confused until he felt the warmth and humidity of Snufkin's lips against his hand.

His heart was beating fast. Why did he do that!?, Moomin thought. Even though this was nothing bad, but it was such a rarity to presence the mumrik doing that.

“Let's dance, Moomin.”

“I- uh...” Moomin blushed when he looked at the boy who's smiled shone more than all the lights in the room. “Sure!” Replied nervously.

Snufkin left a space on his arm, so Moomin could hug his arm with his. Both boys walked to the center of the ballroom.

Snorkmaiden watched everything behind a red curtain that covered all of the scenery.

She sighed.  
“It's time.” She murmured.

Emma was in front of the stage giving announcements.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Find a dancing partner, because now, Snorkmaiden will sing a song!”

The curtains went up, Snorkmaiden walked towards the microphone slowly and held it when she finally approached it. Emma left the stage and the lights focused on the girl of the golden dress. She looked at the lights, then, stared at the public. Everyone had happy smiles.

The music started to sound with a sparkle and piano.

Snorkmaiden started to sing.

**_You're in my arms~_**  
**_And all the world is gone~_**

“Isn't that my song!?” Shouted Snufkin thunderstruck, wondering how did his song was being played.

“You wrote it, Snufkin? Wow! Thanks for helping Snorkmaiden!” Moomin responded innocently.

_**The music playing on**_  
_**For only two**_  
_**So close together**_  
_**And when I'm with you**_

_ **So close to feeling alive** _

Snufkin sighed and didn't gave more explanations if he did, he knew he was going to sabotage himself, especially for the intentions he had when making such song. He looked at Moomin and intertwined his hand with Moomintroll's. The mumrik had a tender and soft smile, reflecting peace.

When Moomintroll felt him, he startled and seemed to be nervous.

“Don't be shy, Moomin.” Snufkin said softly.

“I'm not shy!”

“Uhuh, uhuh.” Snufkin didn't believed him and pressed down his body against Moomin's, pushing his wait to do it.

“Ah!”

_**A life goes by**_  
_**Romantic dreams must die**_  
_**So I bid mine goodbye**_  
_**And never knew**_  
_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**_  
_**And now forever I know...**_  
_**All that I want is to hold you so close**_

“Ready?” Snufkin smiled.

Moomin nodded. 

The two boys started to dance gracefully. Snufkin twirled Moomin under his arm from time to time, and Moomin was enjoying clearly, he was smiling and laughing all while during this.

Then, Snufkin noticed the bow on Moomintroll's tail.

“Nice bow.” He said when he stopped spinning him around and Moomin bumped against Snufkin's chest, leaving his hands over him.

Moomin looked at him with shimmering eyes.

“Thanks, Snufkin...”

Snufkin separated from him and both united their hands.

To Snorkmaiden it ached her more to see the more she saw more and more the two boys dancing, but she kept singing.

**_So close to reaching that famous happy end_**  
**_Almost believing this one's not pretend_**  
**_And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_**  
**_So far, we are so close_**

In that moment, Snufkin tried to carry Moomin and spin him around, but in the middle of the attempt he fell down. 

“Snufkin!” Moomin shouted.

“You're too heavy!” Snufkin laughed while he was being helped to stay up by Moomin. “Too many pancakes, Moomin! Too many!”

“Don't mock me!”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hahaha!”

“Although, we could try something...”

At that moment, Moomin just carried Snufkin.

Snorkmaiden stared at them with watery eyes.

Snufkin laughed and hugged Moomin's neck while they spun and spun.

**_Oh how could I face _****_the_**  
**_faceless days_**  
**_If I should lose _**  
**_you now?_**

A pair of tears ran down her cheeks, ruining slowly her makeup.

_**We're so close to reaching that famous happy end**_  
_**Almost believing this one's not pretend**_  
_**Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are**_

Snorkmaiden went closer to the microphone and black tears fell down her hand. Her eyes still stared fixedly to the mumrik and troll dancing.

_ **So** _ _ **close** _ _ **...** _

Moomin slowly put Snufkin down. They were still laughing and one of Snufkin's hands caressed the troll's cheek...

_ **So** _ _ **close** _ _ **...** _

“This was so much fun!”  
“It sure was, Moomin.”

** _And still... so far..._ **

Snufkin and Moomin unconsciously nuzzled their noses tenderly. Snorkmaiden lowered her head and microphone. All of the audience clapped at her magnificent performance. They thought she was an amazing actress by performing the song in such way, but what they did not know is that everything that she felt, was **real**.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's here! This was a hard to do one!   
The song is: So Close - Jon Mclaughilin


End file.
